WILL YOU MARRY ME?-AGAIN-
by leechoi2711
Summary: Republish Sementara Donghae menyesali perbuatannya Hyukkie mendapat sebuah kejutan dari tuhan.Hyukkie yang kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setelah 7 tahun berpisah HaeHyuk slight KyuHyuk {friend}.
1. Chapter 1

WILL YOU MARRY ME-AGAIN-

Rating : T

Title : WILL YOU MARRY ME-AGAIN-

Cast : Lee Hyukjae,Lee Donghae,Jung Jessica,Cho Kyuhyun and other

Gendre : Family,Romance

Pairing : Haehyuk

Warning : Yaoi,Typo and others

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Hyukjae POV

Namaku Hyukjae tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Hyukkie aku adalah anak tunggal dari Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum. malam ini kami akan pergi menemui calon suami? yah calon suamiku karena perjanjian kakek dengan temannya maka di sinilah aku sekarang menggu calon suamiku.

end Hyukjae POV

Donghae POV

Namaku Donghae aku adalah anak tunggal dari Lee Hankyung dan Lee Heechul kini aku akan menemui calon istriku karena perjanjian bodoh kakek ku dangan temannya,Semoga saja pilihan kakek tidak salah

end Donghae POV

Author POV

"Wonnie Bummie apakah kalian lama menunggu?" ujar Lee Heechul namja yang berparas sangat cantik bagi seorang namja

"Ani Chulie Hyung kami juga baru datang"ujar Choi Kibum namja yang tak kalah cantik dari namja tadi

Donghae POV

Akhirnya kami sampai juga,aku jadi penasaran seperti apa calon istri ku.

"Ani Chulie Hyung kami juga baru datang" siapa namja itu wajah nya tak kalah cantik dari wajah umma apa dia calon istriku? tapi mengapa dia memanggil umma dengan sebutan hyung? apakah aku dijodohkan dengan namja yang umurnya hanya 2 atau 3 tahun dibawah umma? **TTTTTIIIIIDDDDDAAAAAKKKKK ***lebay*

"umma apa dia calon istriku?" akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"MWO?" ujar para orangtua disana

"YA berani sekali kau, hadapi aku dulu bila ingin menikahi MY BUMMIE"ujar seorang namja tampan tapi aku rasa aku jauh lebih tampan*narsis mode on*

"Ani Donghae,aku adalah calon mertua mu. Calon istri mu yang ini Hyukkie ayo beri salam"

"Annyeong Choi Hyukjaek imnida"

**DEG**

wajahnya sangat...

"KYA...anak kalian sangat manis wonnie bummie" belum selesai aku berpendapat umma sudah berteriak seperti seorang fans yang melihat artisnya umma sungguh membuatku malu

TBC

next chap masa ngidamnya Hyukkie

mianhae atas kesalahan yg sebelumnya aku author baru di sini :(


	2. Chapter 2

Author POV

"jadi kapan mereka akan menikah?"ujar namja berwajah cina Lee Hankyung

"bagaimana kalau minggu depan jadi kita bisa cepat memiliki cucu"-Choi Siwon-

"KAMI SETUJU atau bagaimana kalau Lusa?"-Choi Kibum & Lee Heechul-

"MWO?"

end Author POV

Chapter 2

Hyukkie Ngidam

Donghae POV

apakah ini mimpi? dulu aku sempat menolak perjodohan ini tapi sekarang Hyukkie rasa tidak karena secara perlahan aku sudah mulai menerima Hyukkie dan mulai bisa melupakan yeogja yang telah meninggalkan ku tanpa Hyukkie tengah hamil 2 bulan dan sifat Hyukkie sedikit atau mungkin sangat manja

"Hae aku mau boneka monyet yang dimainkan anak itu"

seperti saat ini kini kami sedang ada di taman dan Hyukkie melihat anak yang bermain boneka monyet

"Ne Hyukkie ayo kita pergi beli"

end Donghae POV

Author POV

"ANI...aku mau yang dipegang anak itu"-Hyukkie-

"Tapi Hyukkie kalau punya anak itu kita pinjam nanti dia nangis"-Donghae-

entah sejak kapan Hyukkie menghubungi Chullie umma dan kini Donghae diceramahi oleh Chulie Umma

Telepon

C : YA LEE DONGHAE SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU KATAKAN TURUTI SEMUA KEMAUAN ISTRIMU

D : tapi umma Hyukkie meminta boneka monyet yang dimiliki anak yang sedang bermain di taman ini

C : MINTA IZIN PADA ANAK ITU ATAU TIDAK BELI BONEKA LAIN UNTUK ANAK ITU KALAU ANAK ITU TETAP TIDAK MAU REBUT BONEKA ITU *sadis* POKOKNYA TURUTI SEMUA KEMAUAN ISTRIMU atau kau mau anak mu JELEK

D : ANIO...aku tidak mau anakku jelek aku ini TAMPAN maka anak ku HARUS TAMPAN

C : kalau begitu segera turuti maunya

end Telepon

Akhirmya Donghae berhasil mendapat pinjaman boneka itu dengan bayaran 2 jitakan kepala dari ibu si anak sementara Hyukkie sedang asik bermain boneka monyet itu bersama si anak

end Author POV

Donghae POV

8 bulan kehamilan hyukkie

kemana lagi harus ku cari ayolah ini jam 3 pagi mana ada toko eskrim yang buka dan kalau pun buka adakah eskrim rasa balado TUHAN cobaan apa lagi ini minggu lalu aku harus tidur di luar karena tidak bisa membawa monyet hidup berbulu biru ke rumah untung saja wonnie appa dan bummie umma bisa memberikan pengertian kepada Hyukkie akhirnya aku bisa tidur di kamar lagi.

Drrt...Drrrt...Drrt..

Chullie Umma

PIP

"YA LEE DONGHAE PABO dimana kau sekarang hyukkie akan melahirkan KAU MALAH TIDAK ADA DI RUMAH"

"mwo?aku sedang mencari eskrim untuk hyukkie umma...umma dimana sekarang aku akan kesana"

"kami ada di SEOUL HOSPITAL CEPAT KEMARI"

"ne..aku akan segera ke sana"

PIP

SEOUL HOSPITAL

* * *

"Bummie umma bagaimana dengan Hyukkie?"

"Hyukkie akan segera di operasi Hae"

"apakah aku boleh ikut masuk Bummie umma"

"ya Lee Donghae jangan bercanda melihat darah saja kau takut apalagi melihat operasi Hyukkie" Chullie umma selalu meremehkan ku lihat saja aku pasti bisa melihat jalan nya opersi Hukkie

"ani umma aku pasti bisa" jawabku dengan yakin

RUANG OPERASI

* * *

operasi Hyukkie berjalan kami sangat tampan sama seperti ku*narsisnya kumat*.LEE DONGHYUK itu nama anakku dan Hyukkie .Kini perut Hyukkie akan di jahit lagi,awal dokter menjahit entah kenapa kaki ku bergetar hampir sebagian perut hyukkie yang di ...

BRUK

semua gelap

end Donghae POV

Other Side

"Aigoo...seperti yang sudah ku duga anak ini pasti pingsan untung bukan dia yang menggendong cucuku kalau tidak mungkin cucuku ikut jatuh"-Heechul-

"sudahlah hyung mungkin dia hanya gugup"-Kibum-

"bummie kau selalu saja membela anak ini"

* * *

TBC

* * *

CHAP 3 Jung Jesicca keluar


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rating : T**

**Title : WILL YOU MARRY ME-AGAIN-**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae,Lee Donghae,Jung Jessica,Cho Kyuhyun and other**

**Gendre : Family,Romance**

**Pairing : Haehyuk**

**Warning : Yaoi,Typo and others,Bahasa Korea Semampunya (?)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Dia Kembali**

**5 Tahun Kemudian**

Tampak seorang yeogja berjalan dengan angkuhnya dari pintu keluar bandara

"Hae aku kembali ...kau harus menjadi milikku lagi"

* * *

**Lee Mansion**

"LEE DONGHAE,LEE DONGHYUK CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KATAKAN SELAMAT TINGGAL PADA IKAN PELIHARAAN KALIAN"

"NE UMMA KAMI SUDAH BANGUN"

* * *

"umma nanti dongie akan pergi dengan umma atau appa?"

"dongie akan pergi dengan umma"jawab seorang namja manis menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya

"tapi nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita pergi beli es ya umma!"

"ne nanti kita mampir ke took es krim di dekat sana"

"apa kalian tidak ingin mengajak appa?" kepala keluarga lee ini sepertinya merasa iri karena tidak dihiraukan sejak tadi karena ibu dan anak itu sibuk membahas es krim yang merupakan makanan kesukaan mereka

"ani…appa tidak boleh ikut ini acara khusus ibu dan anak"

"aigoo…pintar sekali anak ku ini masih kecil tapi sudah tau yang namanya acara khusus ternyata selain tampan kau juga pintar ya"

"tentu saja aku ini selain tampan juga pintar"

"umma juga tampan"tiba-tiba saja nyonya lee mendeklarasikan ketampanannya kepada anak dan suaminya karena ia merasa kalau ia tampan

'yang seperti ini tampan?kalau cantik dan manis baru benar'batin keduanya

Beginilah hal yang terjadi di pagi hari di kediaman keluarga lee sejak lee donghyuk hadir hubungan keduanya semakin hangat.

Lee donghyuk putra dari lee donghae dan lee hyukjae memiliki paras yang tampan,cerdas tidak ketinggalan kenarsisan dan hobi memelihara ikan yang diwariskan dari sang appa

sementara itu ia juga suka makan es krim dan makanan makanan manis yang tentu saja diwariskan dari sang umma.

Setiap pagi lee mansion akan selalu penuh tawa dan di akhiri dengan teriakan sang nyonya muda lee yang merasa di acuhkan ketampanan nya

* * *

**Lee Company**

Sudah 2 tahun lamanya donghae menjadi pemilik lee company lebih tepatnya saat donghyuk berulang tahun yang ke 4.

Sementara itu HanChul couple memilih untuk keliling dunia*maklum orang kaya*.

"Selamat Pagi tuan lee"

itulah hal yang selalu donghae dengar setiap paginya dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum singkat

"Tuan …ada seorang wanita yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Yoona sekretaris pribadi donghae meminta persetujuan donghae terlebih dahulu

"ya…suruh dia masuk"

"hello oppa lama tidak bertemu apa kau merindukan ku?"

sapa seorang yeogja yang memasuki ruangan donghae

"Jessica"

donghae menyambut tamunya dengan nada dinginnya

"mengapa kau menyambutku dengan dingin oppa?apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

dengan santainya yeogja itu berjalan kearah donghae dan langsung memeluknya

"dalam mimpi mu Jessica,lagi pula untuk apa kau kemari bukankah disana kau bahagia dengan selingkuhan mu itu?"

dengan kasar donghae mendorong Jessica agar bisa melepaskan pelukannya

namun yeogja itu tiba-tiba menangis

"ani….hiks….aku salah oppa….aku sama sekali tak bahagia dengannya…..setelah satu tahun kami disana…dia….hiks….meninggalkanku demi wanita lain oppa…hiks"

donghae hanya diam mendengar cerita jessica

donghae memang mencintai hyukkie tetapi ia juga masih mencintai Jessica

walaupun Jessica telah menyakiti hatinya tapi donghae tau Jessica berselingkuh karena donghae yang terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya sehingga Jessica lebih memilih lelaki lain dan meninggalkan donghae.

"oppa aku tau kau masih mencintaiku bagaimana kalau kita kembali menjalin hubungan?"

dengan beraninya yeogja itu mengatakan hal itu pada donghae.

Donghae tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan disatu sisi ia mencintai hyukkie tetapi di sisi lain ia juga masih mencintai Jessica.

"oppa jebal…aku masih mencintai mu aku memilih namja itu karena kau yang terlalu sibuk oppa tapi kini aku bisa menerima itu semua oppa"

donghae masih diam

"oppa aku tau kau sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Kita sembunyikan hubungan ini dari istri mu dan aku akan menyayangi anakmu seperti anakku sendiri…oppa jebal"

"**CHUU**(?) apakah ini cukup sebagai jawabannya changi?"

Tanpa donghae sadari hyukkie mendengar dan melihat semua yang terjadi dari pintu ruangan donghae yang sedikit terbuka.

"**HAE…**"

dengan segala keberaniannya(?) hyukkie memasuki ruangan donghae

"hyukkie sejak kapan?"

donghae tampak kaget melihat hyukkie yang ada diruangannya

"hae…mengapa kau lakukan ini aku kira setelah 6 tahun kita bersama kau bisa mencintaiku apalagi setelah kehadiran donghyuk kau bisa melupakan yeogja ini tetapi apa kau…."

hyukkie menggantung kalimatnya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya berusaha untuk kembali tenang

"hae lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini kau bisa hidup dengan yeogja ini…dan aku akan memulai kehidupanku yang baru…**HANYA DENGAN DONGHYUK**….selemat tinggal tuan lee.."

dengan segera hyukkie meninggalkan ruangan donghae. Sementara donghae masih memikirkan maksud perkataan hyukkie*modemnya lemot*

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

55 detik

"**YA HYUKKIE TUNGGU…LEE HYUKJAE TUNGGU….**"

dengan segera donghae berlari mengejar hyukkie. Sementara jessica kini merasa senang karena telah berhasil merebut donghae kembali dan tak perlu menyembunyikan hubungan mereka

**TBC**

Mianhae karena lama update….

Ini udah panjang belum?

**THANKS TO**

**Anchovy, nvyptr, Lee HaeHyuk, nurichan4. lee jasminie**

** , saranghaehyukkie, haengbokhagae, , nurul. **

**kyuEvilhyuk, casanova indah, yohhanna, kim soo rii, Guest**

**Haruno Kirei and others**


	4. Chapter 4a

**Chapter 4a**  
**Donghae POV**

* * *

**Menyesal**

* * *

Hari ini

tepat 3 bulan perceraian ku dengan hyukkie.

rasanya rumah ku terasa sepi.

jika 3 bulan lalu

setelah pulang kerja aku akan mendengar celotehan donghyuk tentang sekolahnya,

maka kini

aku tidak akan mendengarkan hal itu lagi.

Semenjak aku bercerai dengan hyukkie aku masih bisa mengunjungi donghyuk

tapi

bulan lalu hyukkie mengajak donghyuk ke paris karena ia memiliki pekerjaan di sana selama 2 bulan.

Dan besok

adalah hari kepulangan mereka.

Apa ?

kalian bertanya tentang jessica?.

Wanita itu telah aku putuskan tepat saat aku bercerai dengan hyukkie.

Menyesal?

Aku rasa tidak

tapi...

bercerai dengan hyukkie maka aku akan menjawab **sangat menyesal**.

Aku sadar perasaan ku pada jessica saat itu adalah

karena jessica sudah menjadi kekasihku selama 7 tahun.

Lamanya kami berpacaranlah yang membuatku sedikit sulit melupakan jessica.

Apa?

Huft….

kalian ini suka bertanya rupanya baiklah akan ku ceritakan pada kalian

reaksi orangtua ku dan orangtua hyukkie saat hyukkie mengatakan ingin bercerai dengan ku.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Bugh**…...

satu pukulan di perut aku dapat dari han appa

**Bugh**…...

satu pukulan lagi aku dapat dari wonnie appa

**Plak**…...

dan satu tamparan aku dapat dari chullie umma

Plak… dan satu pukulan sandal di kepala aku peroleh dari author (a:BWAHAHAHAHA aku dapat boneka monyet dari hyukkie oppa karena udah mukul si ikan ; d:HEY…anak siapa ini tolong di amankan)#plak*author dibakar*

"umma kecewa pada mu hae,umma pikir setelah 6 tahun kalian berkeluarga kau bisa melupakan wanita itu. Tapi sekarang?"

umma tak lagi melanjutkan kata katanya tapi yang aku tau

umma seperti menahan air mata nya

"hyukkie…..jika keputusan mu sudah bulat lakukan lah karena yang akan menjalani ini semua adalah kau"

han appa

setelah memukulku ia memilih duduk di dekat hyukkie menenangkan hyukkie yang sedang menangis

"ne…keputusan ku sudah bulat umma apppa"

kenapa?

kenapa saat hyukkie mengatakan keputusannya untuk bercerai dengan sudah bulat aku merasa sakit?

"baiklah jika itu memang keputusan mu"

wonnie appa

menerima keputusan hyukkie

Setelah aku dan hyukkie resmi bercerai

umma dan appa ku memutuskan untuk menetap di jepang

sementara wonnie appa dan bummie umma menetap di amerika.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Begitulah ceritanya

setiap aku menginggat itu aku pasti akan menanggis.

Sebaiknya aku tidur karena

aku harus pergi ke kantor besok

dan sore harinya aku akan bermain dengan donghyuk di rumah hyukkie

* * *

Huft…..

entah kenapa aku sangat malas di kantor hari ini.

Ku putuskan untuk pergi berjalan jalan selama jam makan siang saat ini.

Tapi…

tunggu dulu bukankah itu hyukkie?

dan siapa laki-laki yang bersama denganya itu?

dan mengapa mereka keluar dari tempat dokter kandungan?

dengan wajah keduanya yang sangat bahagia?

Sebaikknya aku bertanya dengannya langsung

karena mereka semakin mendekat kepada ku.

"Hai….hyukkie siapa dia?"

aku berusaha menahan emosi ku dan menapilkan senyumku seindah mungin.

Laki-laki itu tampak memandang kaget ke arah ku.

sementara hyukkie...

"dia Cho Kyuhyun"

hyukkie menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan tenang

sementara laki-laki itu mengeluarkan senyumnya…

ah bukan lebih tepatnya serigai ke arahku

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4b

Chapter 4b  
hyukkie POV

* * *

Takdir

* * *

Huft….di saat seperti ini sungguh enak makan es krim

Saat ini aku sedang menikmati 3 cup es krim vanilla sendiri

donghyuk kini ada di jepang bersama chullie umma dan han appa

Apa kalian bertanya kenapa aku memilih rasa vanilla?

Aku pun heran

entah kenapa semenjak mengandung aku lebih suka rasa vanilla

Hei….kalian tidak usah kaget mendengar aku hamil

Anak siapa?

Tentu saja ini anak donghae

Kalian binggung baiklah akan aku jelaskan

* * *

**Flasback**

Sudah satu bulan lamanya aku bercerai dari donghae

dan hari ini aku dan donghyuk akan pergi ke paris karena ada keperluan disana.

"donghyuk cepatlah sayang"

"NE UMMA…."

Huft…..anak ku ini saat aku mengajaknya untuk ikut ke paris dia begitu bersemangat

karena paris adalah negara yang sangat ingin ia datangi

"HOEKS…..HOEKS…"

lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa mual di perutku

setiap pagi perutku ini pasti akan merasa mual

"umma baik-baik saja?"

donghyuk tampak cemas begitu melihat aku muntah lagi

"ne gwechana…umma hanya masuk angin"

mungkin lebih baik begitu tiba di paris,aku memeriksakan kesehatan ku pada dokter

Skip time

**Paris**

**"selamat…kandungan anda kini menginjak usia 3 bulan….sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat"** kata-kata dokter itu masih dapat ku ingat dengan jelas. 3 bulan, bayi di perutku kini berusia 3 bulan. Apa yang harus ku lakuakan aku kini sudah bercerai dengan donghae. Tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan

**Flasback off**

* * *

Begitulah ceritanya….

Dan setelah aku cerikan hal ini pada wonnie appa,han appa,bummie umma,chullie umma mereka sangat senang.

Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana reaksi chullie umma bummie umma .

mereka bahkan berteriak seperti seorang fans yang melihat idolanya sambil berpelukan dan meloncat-loncat.

**Bruk…...**

"hyukkie bogoshippo"

aku mendapat pelukan yang begitu kuat dari seorang namja tapi siapa aku tidak ingat

"nugu?"

aku melihat perubahan raut wajah namja itu dari yang sebelumnya terlihat bahagia menjadi sedikit sedih

"hyukkie…kau melupakan ku aku kyuhyun apa kau lupa"

kyuhyun…...

kyuhyun…...

tunggu aku ingat sekarang

kyuhyun adalah...

temanku saat berkuliah di amerika

kyuhyun si evil

kyuhyun si maniac game

aku ingat sekarang

"kyunnie…nado bogoshippo"

ku berikan kyuhyun pelukan yang hangat dan tak kalah erat dari pelukannya tadi

Sudah 7 tahun lamanya aku tidak bertemu dengan kyuhyun

karena begitu lulus aku memilih kembali ke korea

sementara kyuhyun memilih tetap tinggal di sana

"jadi hyukkie bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku di amerika"

aku pun mulai menceritakan pengalaman ku

termasuk dengan donghae

dengan aku bercerita pada kyuhyun mungkin bisa dapat meringankan beban pikiran ku.

Aku tidak perlu khawatir karena kyuhyun **dapat menjaga rahasia ku***benarkah?aku ragu*PLAK…..PLAK dapat tamparan bolak balik dari kyuhyun

"benarkah kau hamil hyukkie?" kyuhyun tamapk kaget dengan ceritaku,

dan hanya ku balas debgan sebuah anggukan

Tanggapan kyuhyun

5 detik…..

30 detik…

5 menit…

55 menit…

"HYUKKIE AYO AKU TEMANI KE DOKTER….AYO HYUKKIE KITA HARUS MEMERIKSA PERKEMBANGANNYA….HYUKKIE PALLI…..HYUKKIE BERHENTI MAKAN ES KRIM ITU...HYUKKIE CEPAT..."

kyu begitu bersemangat untuk pergi ke dokter kandungan

ia seperti orang yang akan ketinggalan kereta

Skip time

setelah memeriksa kandungan

kyu tidak berhenti menasehati ku ia seperti ibu yang memberikan kata-kata nasehat untuk anak nya yang akan pergi jauh

saat aku sedang berjalan dengan kyuhyun

kami berpapasan dengan donghae

"Hai….hyukkie siapa dia?"

aku dapat melihat donghae berusaha menahan emosi dengan tangannya yang mengepal sangat kuat dan memaksa menapilkan senyumnya seindah mungin.

kyuhyun tampak binggung saat ini

namun dalam hitungan detik ia sepertinya dapat mengerti situasi ini.

"dia Cho Kyuhyun"

jawab ku dengan nada sedikit atau sangat dingin

kyuhyun pun kini mengeluarkan smirk nya

**Greb...**

tiba-tiba kyuhyun memeluk pinggangku

"ayo hyukkie...kita pergi"

aku dan kyu pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan donghae yang masih berdiri seperti patung

"kyu apakah aku menyakitinya?"

aku kawatir dengan donghae dia tampak kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan kyu

"tidak hyukkie kau tidak menyakitinya. ia pantas mendapatkan ini,ia harus merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang kau alami saat kau melihatnya dengan yeogja itu"

kyu kini menenangkan ku yang akan mulai menangis

"tapi kyu...hiks...hiks..."

air mata ini keluar...aku tidak bisa menahannya

**Greb...**

aku dapat merasakan kyuhyun memelukku

**namun...**

"kyu...aku...tak menyangka...kyu...kau...tega..."

aku dapat melihat kyuhyun tampak kaget begitu tau siapa yang telah memanggilnya

"min...minnie...aku bisa jelaskan"

melihat kyu yang gugup seperti ini

entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan tawa ku

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KYU KAU LUCU SEKALI HAHAHAHAH"

dapat ku lihat namja yang memanggil kyu tadi memandang ke arah ku dengan pandangan binggung lalu ia kembali memandang ke arah kyu

"kyu kau tega...kau tega meninggalkanku saat membeli salah satu barang dari tempat itu kyu...kau tega...dan SIAPA DIA?"

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

wym...back...wym...back

maaf karena update lambat :(

karena aku baru di sini

adakah author yang bersedia mengajarkan ku cara membalas review bagi yang tidak log in?

gomawo

* * *

adakah yang bisa menebak **siapa yang memanggil kyu oppa?**


	6. Chapter 5

"kyu...aku...tak menyangka...kyu...kau...tega..."

aku dapat melihat kyuhyun tampak kaget begitu tau siapa yang telah memanggilnya

"min...minnie...aku bisa jelaskan"

"kyu kau tega...kau tega meninggalkanku saat membeli salah satu barang dari tempat itu kyu...kau tega...dan SIAPA DIA?"

* * *

Chapter 5  
Bersabarlah Changmin

* * *

"minnie dia...dia...dia adalah hyukkie yang aku ceritakan itu"

namja bambu itu langsung menatap hyukkie dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi lalu ke bawah lagi begitu seterusnya yang hanya bisa

di akhiri dengan...

PLAK

pukulan yang sangat keras di kepalanya

"appo...baby kyu" namja itu mengeluh akibat pukulan kyuhyun pada kepalanya

"salah siapa? lagi pula mengapa kau menatap hyukkie seperti itu? membuat hyukkie takut saja" kyuhyun memberikan alasan pemukulan yang ia lakukan

"mianhae...hello hyukkie aku adalah Shim Changmin dan aku adalah suami dari baby kyu sekaligus appa dari aegya yang sedang di kandungnya" changmin-pria bambu- itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"oh...hello senang bertemu dengan mu" tapi tunggu mari lihat perubahan raut wajah hyukkie

"MWO...KAU SUAMI DAN APPA DARI BAYI YANG DI KANDUNG OLEH KYU? KYU KAPAN KAU MENIKAH? BERAPA USIA KANDUNGAN MU? BUKANKAH KAU SEME? DAN BUKANKAH PACARMU YANG TERAKHIR ADALAH SI AEGYO LEE SUNGmpht...mpht" kyuhyun segera menutup mulut hyukkie karena ia agat sangat malu di teriaki di tepi jalan

"hyukkie bisakah kau tenang baiklah aku akan menjelaskan tapi tidak disini" jelas kyuhyun

"lalu dimana?"

"di neraka" jawab kyuhyun asal

"MWO...YA KAU YANG mpht mpht" kyuhyun kembali menutup mulut hyukkie

"pabbo tentu saja di rumah kami" jawab kyuhyun

* * *

ChangKyu Home

"baiklah akan aku jelaskan...pertama aku menikah 2 tahun yang lalu...yang kedua usia kandunganku 3 bulan jadi usia kandungan kita sama...dulu aku memang seme tapi sejak 3 tahun lalu aku menjadi uke...huft...dan yang terakhir aku sudah putus dengan sungmin 6 tahun yang lalu" kyuhyun menjawab semua pertanyaan hyukkie

"O" hanya itu lah jawaban dari hyukkie

"YA...AKU SUDAH BERBICARA PANJANG LEBAR DAN...DAN...KAU HANYA MENJAWAB DENGAN HURUF O?" kini gantian kyuhyun yang berteriak

"tenanglah baby kyu...tarik nafas lalu lepaskan...tarik nafas lalu lepaskan...tarik nafas lalu tahan" changmin berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun

"huft...huft...YA TIANG KALAU AKU TAHAN NAFAS LAMA-LAMA AKU BISA MATI" kini changmin lah yang menjadi korban amukan kyuhyun

"hehehe...mianhae baby kyu lagi pula kalau nafas mu di tahan beberapa detik kau tidak akan mati tapi kau akan mengeluarkan bunyi...pruut...hehehe" changmin memberikan alasan

"kyu"merasa di acuhkan hyukkie pun memangil kyuhyun

"mianhae...hyukkie aku mengacuhkan mu...hmm...hyukkie karena kau ada pekerjaan di sini selama 3 bulan dan keluarga mu tidak ada di sini...bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini saja?"

"hmm...lebih baik aku tinggal di hotel saja...kalau aku tinggal di sini nanti malah merepotkan" hyukkie berusaha menolak tawaran kyuhyun

"ayolah hyukkie...tidak akan merepotkan...lagi pula aku jadi punya teman selama changmin bekerja...ia kan minnie?"

"ia hyukkie...tinggal saja disini anggap saja rumah sendiri...jika kau tinggal sendiri bagaiman jikka aegya mu ingin sesuatu di malam hari?...akan sulit...usia kandungan mu dengan baby kyu sama jadi aku bisa mencarikan nya untukmu"

"benar yang dikatakan minnie hyukkie...jebal...tinggal di sini ne"

"baiklah...gomawo kyunnie minnie"

* * *

Kandungan Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie berusia 5 bulan

02:00

"kyu kau bangun?"

"hyukkie...apakah aku mengganggu tidurmu? mianhae" kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena membuat hyukkie terbangun

"gwechana kyu...sebenarnya aku juga akan bangun karena aegya ku sepertinya menginginkan sebuah boneka

kyu..."

"jinja?...kalau begitu kita sama aku juga menginginkan boneka...sebuah boneka monyet dengan bulu berwarna kuning dan ekor sepanjang 45 cm...kalau kau hyukkie?"

"hmm...aku ingin boneka seperti setan berwarna biru dengan tanduk sepanjang 54 cm"

"baiklah...ayo kita bangunkan minnie"

mereka pun keluar dari kamar menuju kamar changmin

TOK...TOK...TOK

kyuhyun memukul pintu dengan keras

cklek

"hoam...ada apa kyu hyukkie?"

"minnie...aku dan hyukkie menginginkan..." kyu pun manyampaikan keinginannya juga hyukkie

"MWO...dimana aku mencari boneka itu?"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMBAWA BONEKA ITU PULANG MAKA SAMPAI USIA KANDUNGAN KU 9 BULAN AKU AKAN TERUS TIDUR DENGAN HYUKKIE"

"baiklah baby kyu aku akan mecarikannya"

"sana pergi...ingat BAWA BONEKA ITU PULANG"

"arraso...aku pergi dulu"

* * *

Changmin POV

hoam...dimana aku harus mencari boneka itu

oh...ayolah aku akan melakukan apa pun jika ada toko boneka yang menjual boneka itu

mereka benar-benar aneh

sepertinya jiwa mereka tertukar

yang ku tahu hyukkie menyukai monyet dan susu strawberry

tapi kini my baby kyu yang menyukai monyet dan susu strawberry itu

permintaan mereka pun selalu aneh-aneh

seperti...

mobil audi untuk mereka berdua yang bagian depannya berwarna kuning dan bagian belakangnya berwarna biru

kolam ikan di halaman yang berisi ikan luhan dan koi

aku yang di suruh berfoto dengan Onew dan Key SHINee

mengosongkan Lotte World untuk mereka berdua bermain sepuasnya

rendang dan sate madura yang harus di beli di Indonesia

buah anggur dan apel yang berwarna biru

dan masih banyak lagi

yang membuat ku kesal adalah...

drtt...drttt

"ada apa baby kyu?"

"minnie boneka nya tidak jadi...kami ingin sekarang kau membuang semua gembok yang ada di seoul tower lalu mencat pagarnya menjadi warna biru kuning...besok jam 10 pagi semua sudah siap...arraso"

"tapi mana bisa begitu baby kyu?"

"aku tidak mau tau ...lakukan atau..."

"arra...aku akan melakukan nya"

"bagus...kami tunggu minnie saranghae"

biip

ya tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini...

* * *

TBC

* * *

no edit

mianhae update nya lama

mianhae karena couple nya bukan KyuMin tapi ChangKyu

mianhae ngak balas review

mianhae kalau banyak typo

mianhae di chapter ini ngak ada donghae

mianhae

sorry

maaf

sumimasen


End file.
